


Shattered Duty

by cold_flames



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linked Universe AU, Other, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, angsty, diary entries, revali being an ass, wild has woken, wild is still sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flames/pseuds/cold_flames
Summary: The eight Links stumble upon a new Hyrule and ends up in the vacant home of Hateno Village when the inn is full, and the mayor of town was more than happy to let them have it. What once belonged to the captain of the royal guard a hundred years ago holds something much more valuable than time in its walls.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 360





	Shattered Duty

**Author's Note:**

> so I've replaced the months of the year with 'xxx' Moon (because when I played fe3h I found it so cool to use 'Moon' instead of months :)) so here are the alternatives to the 12 months 
> 
> Jan  
> Eternal Moon 
> 
> Feb  
> Gladiolus Moon 
> 
> Mar  
> Windmire Moon 
> 
> Apr  
> Loftwing Moon 
> 
> May  
> Hawthorn Moon 
> 
> June  
> Verdant Gale Moon
> 
> July  
> Lone Wolf Moon 
> 
> Aug  
> Cerulean Moon 
> 
> Sep  
> Harfield Moon 
> 
> Oct  
> Astral Moon 
> 
> Nov  
> Lightstring Moon 
> 
> Dec  
> Silent Moon 
> 
> I'll put one at the end too so you won't have to scroll back up for reference! All characters belong to @linked universe on tumblr/ Instagram and I'm just playing in this wild (no pun intended) sandbox

Four groans as he stumbles blindly, the sudden switch of worlds bringing the notorious flash of pain along with it. They’ve switched world so many times that you’d think everyone would get used to it. Out of the corner of his eye, he distinctly spots the blurry form of Twilight grimacing as he stands, and Wind whipping out his pictobox. Wind isn’t the only one gaping at their surroundings, in fact, most of his companions were gazing wide-eyed at the landscape. After regaining his sight, he understands - _sees -_ why.

Verdant hills are dense with thick clumps of wild grass and myriads of flowers paint the grassy canvas with their radiant pigments. Trees thrives in clusters, ranging from dark green to an ivory jade as the adolescent sun encourages them to show off their newly-grown leaves. A colossal bridge, no doubt Hylia Bridge, stands proudly over an iridescent lake, the sun's rays causing the water to sparkle with every glance.

“This is so…”

“Wild and serene. Whose Hyrule is this?” Legend asks, interrupting Sky’s dazed musing.

A chorus of ‘nope’s and ‘not mine’s fills the air. _A new Hyrule it is then,_ Four ponders, watching the wind ruffle the rows of grass as wild animals frolicked and pranced in the sun. However, their awe is short-lived when Time snaps them all back to reality.

“Come on then, everyone. We’d better try to find civilisation and hopefully the new Hero while we’re at it. Maybe we should try to look for Kakariko Village. From the looks of it, perhaps the hero has already saved Hyrule.”

Legend scoffs. “It looks like the hero didn’t even do anything. Look at the state of this place! What kind of evil reincarnate would he have to destroy?”

“Or maybe he hasn’t begun his quest yet,” Hyrule suggests, until Warriors brings up a bone-chilling point.

“Then…where are all the people? The towns, the cities? Travellers and merchants? This place is just empty. There’s literally nobody here.”

Silence falls upon the group as they take in that observation. Warriors was right. There no sign of life, aside from the songs of freedom from the larks and the occasional whisper from the wind.

“Maybe we’re in a more remote part of this Hyrule. If we find a road and follow it, perhaps it’ll lead us to a village,” Sky suggests, breaking the silence.

Hours later, they’re walking under the sun, sweat dripping from their foreheads with no sign of human civilisation in sight. They’ve found a dirt path, yet there was nothing apart from ruins, ruins and more ruins. Thankfully, after a few more grumbles and a lot more walking, they’ve found a weird, horse-like building operated by Hylians. A merry campfire sizzles away outside of the large tent as large dogs bound happily toward them, tails wagging furiously.

“Twi, can we _please_ take a break here?” Wind begs, eyeing the dogs longingly.

Twilight falters, torn between wanting to find an actual village where they could restock on supplies, or to rest and restore their energy. They have been walking for nearly hours by now, and their water-skins were getting low. Thankfully, it’s Time who answers and makes the decision for him. “Sure. We’re all in need of a break, and we can refill by the brook over there. Maybe we can even borrow a map from someone.”

“Alright then. Let’s stop here and leave in an hour,” Time continues, and Wind cheers in excitement as their little band disperses off in smaller groups. Sky and Four makes a beeline for the clear brook together with Hyrule and Legend as Wind pulls Warriors with him to play with the dogs.

Lost in thought, Twilight subconsciously walks towards the tent until Time brings him back to earth. “Are you alright? By now you’d be rushing over with Wind.”

“Yeah. I’m fine. I don’t need anyone fretting over me,” He replies, then chuckles at the unamused glare his mentor throws at him. “…Fine. Don’t you think it’s weird that there’s no indication of Hylian life, anywhere? Not even a single village. Where even is Hyrule Town?”

“I agree with you, pup. But this could be a small part of this Hyrule. Let’s ask to see a map first before anything happens,” Time replies, heading into the abnormally large tent for information.

An hour later, they’re back on their feet with a spring in their step, travelling to the nearest village from here, Hateno Village. The owner of the stable had been more than happy to give them a map that lead to the nearest civilisation. The idea of having a roof over their heads with proper cooking and a soft bed was more than enough of an incentive to encourage the group to make the long, arduous trek to the village. By the time they’ve reached, a tired mess of travellers, the sun had begun set slowly, its rich golden hues shining over the small settlement. The guards had immediately let them in, pointed them towards an inn and bade them a restful night.

But, of course the inn was full on the very days they were going to spend at the village. As they wait outside said inn in the shade of trees, Warriors grumbles again.

“I can’t _believe_ we’ve got such bad luck. It’s bad enough that we’re camping out again, but that the innkeeper is one hell of a chick and we be staying there? Hylia really hates us.”

“City boy, if you don’t shut up for the next minute, I’m personally tossing you scarf over that ravine we saw earlier,” Legend snarks, beads of sweat dripping from his brow.

“I’m so sorry about the inn, lads,” A deep baritone apologises from behind Legend as said hero yelps and takes a tremendous leap into the air, Warriors snickering at him. “We have an unused home by the outskirts of the village, and it’s in good shape. You can stay there for the rest of your stay, and it’s big enough for all of you.”

“Thank you, kind sir,” Time replies, holding his hand out. “And you are?”

“I’m Reede, mayor of Hateno. Not that we really need one, but if you need help, I’ll be working in the fields.”

Soon after, the little ragtag group of heroes are already dropping their things in the empty house, grateful that they didn’t need to camp out again. Wind makes a mad dash for the lake behind the house, dragging Legend, Time and Four with him whilst Warriors pulled a book out of his satchel, grins at Twilight’s confused face and follows the group, choosing to read over splashing under the cool sun. Sky had dropped everything and fell face first into the first bed he saw, leaving Twilight alone when Hyrule decided to go to town and to get their dinner.

Looking around the house, Twilight is surprised when he sees a small desk by the crook of the house, with a framed picture of a family of four. What shocks him most, however, is the small diary that falls from behind when he picks up the frame. Hesitantly picking it up, he flips open the leather cover, worn with time and realises that it dates to about a hundred years ago, give or take a few years.

_Hyrulean Year 1375, Day 8 of the Lightstring Moon_

_Mother and Father encouraged me to begin writing in a diary. I don’t see why not, though there isn’t much to write about. I’ve been assigned to be the princess’ personal knight. I don’t know what lies at the end of this damned quest. I only saw the princess once, when I pulled the Master Sword out. That was years ago. I still remember the tears Mother shed over it._

_I’ll finish this quest, and I’ll make Father proud. Aryll_ will _be able to attend the school of sorcery. I’ll make sure of it._

_Hyrulean Year 1375, Day 10 of the Lightstring Moon_

_The princess hates me. I don’t understand. I’m just...following orders._

_Hyrulean Year 1375, Day 17 of the Lightstring Moon_

_I’ve finally met the other Champions in person. The ceremony took nearly a week to plan. I’m glad Mipha represented the Zora as their Champion. It’s good to see her again after so many years. …She does keep staring at me though. Perhaps it's time for a trim. Blasted hair's getting in the way of training. Urbosa and Daruk were expected, and its nice to know I’ll be able to spend time with him anytime the princess has to go to Death Mountain. I think the princess will appreciate having Urbosa too. The Rito Champion…is Revali. He’s got no name or title to behold, but he is ridiculously annoying._

_Hyrulean Year 1375, Day 18 of the Lightstring Moon_

_I wonder if Revali knows he’s holding his bow up-side down sometimes. Maybe I should do him a favour and tell him._

_Hyrulean Year 1375, Day 1 of the Silent Moon_

_Princess Zelda and I have been getting along well enough…if you consider her throwing dark looks at me when she thinks I’m not looking. Today was different, though. She yelled at me. I understand I wield the Master Sword, and that I’m one of Hylia’s chosen. But I hear no voice. The scared voice of the sword does not speak, and I amstill unable to harness the true power of the sword. Legends say that the sword glows when the Hero of Courage used it. Its done no such thing._

_Hyrulean Year 1375, Day 8 of the Silent Moon_

_Daruk had trouble with Rudania. Thank goodness we were able go to Death Mountain. The destination certainly made it worth the princess’ wrath. Daruk insisted we train again, like we did during the old times after I saved him from a bokoblin ambush. The princess was appalled with our training, but she wandered around the Divine Beast whilst we trained at the open space of Rudania’s back._

_Hyrulean Year 1375, Day 17 of the Silent Moon_

_I’ve never seen the princess so happy today. She’s still pretty hostile towards me, but it doesn’t matter. She’s managed to go out on a trip with Purah and Robbie to look for ancient Sheikah technology. From her expression, they’ve hauled up a pretty decent find. I think they’re calling it the Sheikah Slate._

_Hyrulean Year 1376, Day 29 of the Eternal Moon_

_Huh. It’s been so long since I’ve written in here. Probably because having to guard the princess doesn’t leave me the luxury of free time. She’s upset at me again, after I managed to track her all the way to Tabantha. This time, she’s trying to use the slate to enter an ancient Sheikah building. It doesn’t work, and she lashed out at me. I…understand. It’s probably really annoying to have a knight trailing after you everyday on your father’s orders. But I can’t abandon my duty. Both on my honour and my family. My wages are likely the only thing that will send Aryll to the school of sorcery._

_Hyrulean Year 1376, Day 1 of the Gladiolus Moon_

_The princess ran off to Gerudo Village today, to try and allude me in the safety of its ‘no-voe’ law. I followed her anyway. She fell asleep in the Divine Beast vah Naboris with Urbosa. Naturally, I had already been lingering around in the Kara-Kara Bazaar, when one of the Gerudo guards approached me. Urbosa had wanted me to pick Princess Zelda up. The princess was more than angry with me on the ride home. I think she must really despise me._

_Hyrulean Year 1376, Day 2 of the Gladiolus Moon_

_Princess Zelda ran off again to Gerudo Town. This time, I followed. Last night, Urbosa shoved a bundle of clothing into my hands before we departed. It sure is an unusual length to go to keep the princess safe. Thank goodness nobody recognised me. Shortly after the princess left, I changed as quickly as I could back into the Champion’s tunic and hitched a sand seal to catch up. It was lucky I managed to when I did. There she was, thousands of miles out in the desert, with no sand seal, cornered by the Yiga. I killed them all. They were all young Sheikah, following the orders of some corrupt cult. I…what have I done?_

_Hyrulean Year 1376, Day 3 of the Gladiolus Moon_

_I was a fool. I opened up a little about myself to the princess. Told her why I seldom spoke. It was weird to talk again. I shouldn’t have bombarded her with my shortcomings. Princess Zelda apologised. She apologised to_ me _of all people! Said that she hadn’t meant to lash out at me back then, when I found her by the ‘shrine’, as they’ve decided to name it. She apologised for being so absorbed in her own problems, that she had failed to account the problems of others. She’s trying to encourage me to speak more, and even though I’ve sworn off speaking, it’s relaxing to have a normal conversation with her, about the silliest things like the colour of the sky to animals. (And food.)_

_Hyrulean Year 1376, Day 21 of the Gladiolus Moon_

_Zelda and I are getting along really fine. After the Spring of Courage, she forced me to go to Hateno with her, just so I could see Aryll again under her ‘guise of ‘meeting with Impa to pray at one of the goddess statures’ there. After Hateno, we’re leaving for the Spring of Power._

_Hyrulean Year 1376, Day 4 of the Windmire Moon_

_Zelda tried to make me eat a frog._

_Hyrulean Year 1376, Day 10 of the Windmire Moon_

_Finally, she’s stopped trying to force frogs down my throat. We also found some of the flowers that she loved so much, the Silent Princess. Quite ironic really. She’ll also have my head if she found out I wrote that down. I think I’ll rip this page out later._

_Hyrulean Year 1376, Day 20 of the Windmire Moon_

_We’re visiting Mipha today. Zelda got mad at me again for rushing recklessly into battle. Would it matter? We were going to Mipha anyway. I could get patched up when I got to Zora’s Domain. But she sent ahead new of our arrival so that Mipha didn’t have to panic over me. …She still did anyway._

_Hyrulean Year 1376, Day 25 of the Windmire Moon_

_The rain prevented us from continuing our journey. Zelda asked me a surprising question today. ‘What if I hadn’t drawn the Master Sword? What if I decided not to be a knight? What if the Master Sword rejected me?’_

_I...don’t know._

_Hyrulean Year 1376, Day 1 of the Loftwing Moon_

_His Majesty scolded Zelda for playing around and not praying. I’ve never seen Zelda so upset before. I wish he hadn’t done that in front of his guards. I should go comfort her…_

_Hyrulean Year 1376, Day 17 of the Loftwing Moon_

_Zelda and I are making our way to Mount Lanayru in a couple of weeks. She’s turning seventeen soon, and she’ll be finally allowed up in the Spring of Courage. The Champions’ll will escort us back to Hyrule Castle when she’s finished. I’ve a bad feeling something will happen._

_Hyrulean Year 1376, Day 19of the Hawthorn Moon_

_She kissed me…right before we had to leave. I ran out of the room. I’m so sorry, Zelda._

_Hyrulean Year 1376, Day 1 of the Verdant Gale Moon_

_Ganon is back._

_Hyrulean Year 1376, Day 3 of the Lone Wolf Moon_

_Dear Link,_

_I’m so sorry. I’ve let you…I’ve let all of you down. My only regret is that you’ll never read this again._

_I love you._

“Hey, Wild! Check out what we found!” Wind shrieks, holding up the picture of Wild’s family in one hand, and in the other, a familiar-looking diary. Twilight freezes.

Wild bounds up to Wind, cocking his head. “I’m pretty sure I’ve throughly cleaned this house, Wind. Surely that’s just someone’s old diary they’ve left behind.”

Twilight freezes again, dropping his sword as Wild’s eyes widen with a mixture of shock, sadness and surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jan  
> Eternal Moon 
> 
> Feb  
> Gladiolus Moon 
> 
> Mar  
> Windmire Moon 
> 
> Apr  
> Loftwing Moon 
> 
> May  
> Hawthorn Moon 
> 
> June  
> Verdant Gale Moon
> 
> July  
> Lone Wolf Moon 
> 
> Aug  
> Cerulean Moon 
> 
> Sep  
> Harfield Moon 
> 
> Oct  
> Astral Moon 
> 
> Nov  
> Lightstring Moon 
> 
> Dec  
> Silent Moon 
> 
> I'll put one at the end too so you won't have to scroll back up for reference! All characters belong to @linked universe on tumblr/ Instagram and I'm just playing in this wild (no pun intended) sandbox

**Author's Note:**

> so I've replaced the months of the year with 'xxx' Moon (because when I played fe3h I found it so cool to use 'Moon' instead of months :)) so here are the alternatives to the 12 months 
> 
> Jan  
> Eternal Moon 
> 
> Feb  
> Gladiolus Moon 
> 
> Mar  
> Windmire Moon 
> 
> Apr  
> Loftwing Moon 
> 
> May  
> Hawthorn Moon 
> 
> June  
> Verdant Gale Moon
> 
> July  
> Lone Wolf Moon 
> 
> Aug  
> Cerulean Moon 
> 
> Sep  
> Harfield Moon 
> 
> Oct  
> Astral Moon 
> 
> Nov  
> Lightstring Moon 
> 
> Dec  
> Silent Moon 
> 
> I'll put one at the end too so you won't have to scroll back up for reference! All characters belong to @linked universe on tumblr/ Instagram and I'm just playing in this wild (no pun intended) sandbox


End file.
